


Photo Booth

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese share their love through pictures inside a photo booth.





	Photo Booth

Therese nestled underneath Carol’s arm inside the photo booth and smiled the moment a bright light flashed their faces. She glanced over and found herself kissing the love of her life on the wooden bench. Carol held her by the cheeks with their eyes closed and their lips pressing together. Another bright flash of light came and went. 

Giggling, they pulled apart, but clung onto one another with Carol looking wide alert and Therese covering her face with her fingers in mid-shot. The lightbulb flashed again creating another picture.

They posed for the last photo. Therese rested her cheek up against Carol’s shoulder with a more solid, content expression on her face. Carol mimicked her; holding very still with the bulb flashing in front of them.

It took a few minutes for the pictures to develop and print out of the booth. Therese carefully removed the black and white photo strip and held it out for Carol to see. 

“These came out great.” 

“We can stick it on the fridge.”

The thought never occurred to her, but that was a great idea. Carol steered Therese away from the photo booth by one arm around her waist. They started walking along the sidewalk together during a cool summer night for the public eye to see.


End file.
